Tension holders are used in a variety of load-lifting applications such as elevated platforms for building maintenance. Such platforms can be used in conjunction with a motorized hoisting device, whereby the hoisting device is attached to the platform of an elevated platform or basket that may then be raised or lowered using the hoisting device. The hoisting device and associated rigging typically comprises a tension holder, whereby a continuous lines such as a cable or rope passes through the tension holder. The tension holder is used to keep tension on the line when it would otherwise be slack.
A tension holder may also be associated with a fairlead, which is a device such as a ring or a block that has a guide opening, typically used to guide a rigging such as a line, such as wire or nylon rope or other cable, around an object, or to stop the rigging from moving laterally.
A tension holder is used in a variety of applications in which riggings are used, including marine vehicles, loading devices, and various hoisting applications such as elevated platforms for building maintenance. A tension holder is typically used on a suspended scaffold work basket or platform to keep tension on the line whenever the unit is not suspend in the air and line has the capability to go slack. In a hoisting application, an elevated platform or basket is typically raised or lowered using a powered hoisting device attached to the platform. The hoisting device utilizes a cable that is guided through a fairlead and then through a tension holder. A tension holder has a wear surface that conforms to the diameter of a line to keep tension on the line. It is used to keep the line taught and in place and also to prevent the lines from entangling with other items or themselves.
Prior art tension holders are made up of a number of parts including rollers with bearings which increase assembly and service time.